


Bones and Dust

by Hino



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I hope people haven't beaten me to this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Monsters die, their dust is scattered on things that they love, so that they can "live on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones and Dust

Sans had waited until the human was deep in Waterfall before approaching Papyrus.

 

His steps were light as he moved towards the pile of dust and the gently fluttering scarf. Despite the breeze, the remnants of his brother seemed to stay firmly in place, and for that Sans was grateful. He knelt beside the dust with a strange grace, making sure not to disturb a single particle. Shaky hands pulled the scarf free and his careful eye made sure no part of his brother scattered with the gesture. It was still warm, and a spot of pasta sauce caught Sans’ eye.

“were you using this to cook again?” he asked, looking down at the dust with a soft gaze. “we have tea towels.” Of course Papyrus would never use them, but Sans had hoped, with enough hinting, he might attempt to. It took him a moment to speak again as he set out the scarf, unfolding it. “i’m sorry, Papyrus,” he said as he took a handful of the dust and set it down on the red cloth. “please, forgive me.”

 

It took hours to pile the dust into the scarf. Sans sat with a firm gaze, sorting snowflake from dust mote, as he placed it down. Even the tiny pieces that tried to float away on the breeze were caught, set back down with the rest of their kin. The pile sat there, waiting, and Sans just watched it, unsure of what to do. Usually at monster funerals, they scatter the dust over what the monster loved the most. The thought made Sans laugh softly.

“sorry for the narcissism, it’s in my bones,” he softly remarked as he lifted up the scarf, holding it delicately. He spent a moment, thinking. Would Papyrus really want this?

Did  _He_ really want this?

Doubt began to well up and Sans took a breath, tipping the scarf onto himself. The dust poured down on him and he felt it settle in his eye sockets, catching on little pieces of bone inside his skull. The rest filtered down to his jacket and ribcage, settling in all the creases and chipped bone. It tickles on his body but he doesn’t brush it away, instead focusing on the feeling. With most of the dust used, Sans wrapped the scarf around his neck, keeping any remaining pieces close. He flexed his fingers and the dust ground against his joints, making him feel strangely warm inside. Tiny flecks of dust entered his chest as he breathed, scratching against the void that kept track of his body functions. It was soothing, in some weird, messed up way.

“i’m sorry,” he apologized again, taking a moment to dwell on what he’d just done.

 

“I FORGIVE YOU.”

Sans lifted his head, taking a sharp breath. Papyrus. That was his voice.

“bro?” he softly asked, looking around. “papyrus, is that you?”

“SANS? SANS, WHERE AM I?” His voice was so close, and Sans felt himself look down, body moving on its own. “THESE ARE YOUR HANDS.”

There was silence between them before Sans raised his voice. “the human. they... they killed you.”

He felt his right arm and leg move on their own, and his right hand reached across to take his left. It was strange, now he thought about it, he could only feel the left side of his body. “are you mad?”

“NO. I THINK I WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME.” Papyrus’ voice was assuring and Sans tightened his grip on his other hand, knowing his brother could feel it. “WHAT DO WE DO NOW, SANS?”

“we need to find the human,” he explained. “i have a lot to explain. i haven’t been honest with you for a long time.”

Papyrus seemed to think, fingers tightening and loosening on Sans’ hand. “WELL THEN, LET’S START AT THE BEGINNING.”

 

The golden light filtered through the windows of the judgement hall, bathing the human in its pure light. The silence was deafening, and their steps didn’t echo as they moved towards Asgore’s chamber. The human prepared themself, focusing on their determination as they stopped halfway down the hall, waiting for Sans.

“it’s a beautiful day outside,” he said as he stepped out from behind a pillar. Both eyes were alight,  blue and orange flame staring at the human. They seemed to be stunned by it, trying to retreat back down the path to New Home. Sans raised a hand and bones covered the door.

“birds are singing, flowers are blooming,” he continued, watching as the human tried to flee. The windows refused to break and they felt their panic rise. This wasn’t in the other loops. This wasn’t normal.

“on days like this, kids like you...” Sans grinned as the human turned to look at him and for once, they were terrified.

“SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL”

 

The crumpled, bloody corpse sat in the middle of the room, bones protruding from their form. Sans watched it carefully, waiting for it to vanish and come waltzing through the door again.

“SANS, WHEN THIS IS ALL DONE, WILL I REMEMBER IT?” Papyrus asked.

“no. i might not even remember,” Sans replied. There was a silence between the two as they kept their eyes on the human.

“I’M SORRY.”

“it’s alright.”


End file.
